Acceptance
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: What happens if Masaya never accepted Ichigo's secret? Who will comfort her in her time of need? KxI ONESHOT! 3 chapters in one, but a oneshot nun the less!


**Ok, I'm officially a Kichigo freak. I think I'll stop writing for a little while, my legs are sore from sitting constantly!  
Anyway, I'm not sure if this has all the right little lines and stuff in it, but there _are_ supposed to paragraph break lines and italics and the sort, so sorry if they dont show up!**

**Enjoy, will talk at the end of the story!**

**Chapter One:**

Ichigo was late. But the thing was, today she wasn't late for work, or school, or even a date with Masaya Aoyama. It was Sunday, the first day of the spring vacation. And Ichigo was running full speed to the park, where she was to meet _somebody_.

' Please be Aoyama-Kun! Maybe he's going to ask me to be his official girlfriend! Ah I've waited all my life for this!'

But the letter she had received informing her to do this task… was not from Masaya. The handwriting had been near perfect, as if it had been typed, even thought it was unmistakably written with a pen. It had said:

_Ichigo_

_I would like to talk to you on Sunday, at the Central Tokyo Park. Please try and make it. If you do not, I will understand, you have a slight history of being late ne? Either way I will be waiting all day long if need be. _

_Signed, _

And where it would have been the signature of the sender was the kanji for love.

' Would Aoyama-Kun do that? Perhaps. But it was on my bed… how could he have climbed up my window to place it there? He wouldn't… he's too noble.' Ichigo sighed and kept running. She would find out soon.

But as she ran, her thoughts flickered back to last night… when she had had that dream.

_Ichigo was sitting in the central park, newly sprouted sakura blossoms blowing everywhere. She was sitting on a bench with someone, and at first she couldn't tell. All she could really describe was the feeling she was getting. It was warm, loving; sweet… she could feel arms around her, wrapping her tighter and tighter as words were being whispered in her ear. _

_' I love you Koneko-Chan.' Suddenly everything came into view and next to Ichigo was Kisshu, her supposed enemy._

It had only been a few months since they had 'met', but Kisshu was already very fond of Ichigo, despite the fact she was on the other side. And despite the fact she hated him, Kisshu tried nearly daily to win her heart.

' I don't… hate him… do I? That dream felt so real… so nice, but there's not way! Is there? I mean, Aoyama-Kun doesn't know my secret yet, so everything could blow over there! I don't know what to do…'

And as soon as she had finished that thought, Ichigo reached the park.

There was no one around, no one at all. Ichigo ran further into the park and saw one other person on a bench. Masaya Aoyama.

" Aoyama-Kun!" She called out cheerfully.

" Hello Momomiya-San!"

' Yes! It _was_ Aoyama-Kun! It was he! He put the note on my bed! Hey… what's he holding?' She asked herself, as he got closer.

" What are you doing here?" Masaya asked politely, putting down the magazine that was in his hands previously. Ichigo was a little stunned he would ask, but perhaps he was playing dumb to surprise her.

" Ah nothing. What were you reading?" She pointed to the magazine, and to he shock, it showed pages upon pages of the Mews.

" About the Mew Mews. You know Momomiya-San, there's something I want to ask you about…" Masaya trailed off, looking at Ichigo's face whilst she read the magazine. It was stunned and apparently trying to hide some other emotion.

' I can't believe it! He's reading about _me_! Well, he doesn't exactly _know_ it's me, hey, why don't I tell him now?"

" Aoyama-Kun, I have something to tell you!" She squealed in delight. Masaya nodded his head.

" I know, Momomiya-San. I know, Mew Ichigo." Suddenly Ichigo stopped squealing. This wasn't apart of her plan. He wasn't supposed to already know!!

" I've known since I first saw the Mews on TV. I didn't want to say anything, but I've noticed the ears, your tail and your speech- it's all ruined because of the cat gene. I'm sorry Momomiya-San, but I think we've gone far enough in our relationship. I can't handle the fact you're not even properly human anymore… I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be right now, it's unfortunate I met you here today; I wasn't going to ruin your vacation like this. Bye..."

" Aoyama…Kun… Please listen; it's all a misunderstanding! I'm still normal! I'm still…" But he was gone. Ichigo still had the magazine in her hands. She watched him run off, jogging towards the school for Kendo or something. Tears welled in Ichigo's eyes.

' He… he knew… but… he wouldn't write that note with such love in it to break up with me before we began! No way! Then whom… it doesn't matter, Aoyama-Kun didn't accept me! No one will accept me! I'm a freak!' She started crying and once she started she didn't stop. The tears welling in Ichigo's eyes flooded out, and she did nothing to prevent them. She sat down on the bench that Masaya was sitting on previously to hold her balance. Her legs felt weak.

" Oi, you ok there, Koneko-Chan?" A voice called from above Ichigo. She didn't even bother to look up, she knew who it was.

" Go away Kisshu, I'm fine." She didn't even bother to wonder why he even cared.

" Judging by your ears and tail, Ichigo-Chan, I don't think I can believe that, do you?" Ichigo suddenly looked up to see Kisshu standing in front of her, pointing to her ears. Ichigo assumed that because she was feeling so upset her cat genes were kicking in again. Ryou had warned her on several occasions that this might happen.

" Please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing pretty girls cry." Kisshu took a seat next to Ichigo and was slightly shocked she didn't move. Instead she sat there, staring at the ground, the magazine rolled up in a pipe in her clenched hands.

" Nothing sniff… I just… sob…" Ichigo scrunched her eyes closed again to stop the falling tears. Kisshu sighed and pet her on the back slowly. Ichigo cringed, knowing for one thing he was the enemy but also feeling uncomfortable.

' I don't… like him, right? He's the enemy, right?' One side of her brain said, but the other counter-thought _(A/N: Don't ask)_. ' Yes, but he stole your first kiss and you enjoyed it. Just admit it! In every battle he's missed you or saved you. Do you really _want_ to be enemies? Does_ he?_'

Ichigo sighed heavily, her tears now slowing down and stopping. Kisshu continued to pet her on the back; it obviously gave some comfort to the young heroine.

" Thanks Kisshu." She whispered, standing up. " But I should head home now, my parents will start wondering where I went." She turned around and smiled through her tear-streaked face at him before walking away.

" Oi, Koneko-Chan?" Kisshu asked again, this time seeming nervous. Ichigo stopped walking and turned around. He deserved a little bit of courtesy, seeing as he had just comforted her. " You thought it was him, didn't you? You wanted him to be the one who wrote the note ne?"

Ichigo was a little more than shocked.

" Anou… how did you…" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kisshu stood up and hugged her tightly, making the redhead stare in shock.

" I know now is probably not the time for me to say what I had planned, so I hope that I at least gave you comfort, and until next time my beautiful Koneko-Chan, be happy." And he disappeared.

" Kisshu?" Ichigo called out again. " KISSHU!" But he didn't hear her.

' He just… and… I just… but…'

And Ichigo waited patiently for that "next time", hoping it would be soon.

**Chapter Two**

That time didn't come for over a week, and Ichigo soon forgot his last words to her. She had talked to Masaya since then, and he had promised not to tell anyone her secret, but also said he meant what he said about not wanting to take their relationship further. Ichigo understood and said her final farewell to him. _(A/N: I don't like killing people, so I get rid of them like this. No more Masaya in this story!)_

" Ichigo? Ichigo-san?" Lettuce poked her in the side, awakening the dazed Ichigo from her thoughts and memories. Lettuce sighed. " That's the second time today you've dazed off. Please don't get too upset about the Aoyama-San thing Ichigo-San, if he didn't accept you, find someone who will, because that means they are worth you." And with these kind words, Lettuce walked out the door, her day now over. Ichigo had to wipe down one more tables and then her day was over. Sighing heavily, she moved and wiped down that pesky last table.

" I'm off Shirogane-San!" Ichigo heard a mumble from the basement in reply. She sighed and shook her head.

Ichigo decided not to take her normal route home, as she had knocked off work almost a whole half hour early today. Instead she took a side route where she would pass through a mini forest to the west of the café. She didn't worry about danger; after all, she _was_ a Mew!

_Find someone who will because that means they are worth you._

Lettuce's words struck through Ichigo once again. She was right, of course, but Ichigo was too stubborn to realize there was _already_ someone who loved her dearly and knew of her secret.

And just to speak of the devil…

" Oi, Koneko-Chan, not crying today I see!" A voice called from behind Ichigo. She turned around and saw Kisshu lunge at her, pinning her to the ground. But he didn't try kissing her, nor did he harass her. Instead, he looked down at her with his eyes full of concern.

" Feeling better ne? That's good." He smiled down at a blushing Ichigo. She was a bit surprised. Usually he would make a comment about her, she would retaliate, he'd pounce on her, force her to kiss him, she'd slap him, and he'd jump back, make a comment and then fly away. But not today it seemed.

" Ah… yeah… I'm over it now… I suppose…" She whispered, looking to the side as she tried to hide her growing blush. Kisshu beamed.

" Excellent." He took one hand off her shoulder and wiped away some dirt off Ichigo's face, messing with her bangs as he did so. This brought Ichigo's attention back onto him.

" Anou… Kisshu? What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sit up. He kept her down but traced over her face with one delicate finger. She shivered under his touch, staring into his eyes again.

' Wow… they're so pretty… how come I never noticed before? And… he makes me feel so… I don't know… safe. I don't think he's here to hurt me.'

" Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, lost myself there, Koneko-Chan." He placed his hand back on her shoulder and sat her upright. " I just wanted to see how you were is all kitty cat!" He was still sitting on her legs, but Ichigo found herself not minding.

" Well… I'm better now… Thankyou." She smiled and looked down again, still blushing.

" Well I suppose that means I can continue setting of Chimera Animals then ne?" Kisshu laughed and looked at her face. It was a bit confused. " Didn't you notice the lack of attacks? I didn't want you to feel as if you had to get too stressed out! But you know, even if I did let a Chimera out, I'd never let you get hurt."

" Oh…" Ichigo looked at him and smiled. Her smile kept growing until she did something she thought she'd never, _ever_ do. She lunged forward and hugged Kisshu, whispering her thanks in his ears again.

Unfortunately, (well, perhaps not) for them, Ichigo's sudden movement sent Kisshu flying backwards, leaving a still hanging on Ichigo on top of him.

" A-Ah!" She quickly let go of him, noticing the confusion on his face. Ichigo was on _him_. What had just happened? " I'm so sorry Kisshu!" She stood up and dusted herself off, leaving Kisshu on the ground, leaning up against his elbows. " I think I have to go! Ah, bye Kisshu!"

But Kisshu wasn't going to let her go that easily. He teleported behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

" Bye, bye Koneko-Chan. And next time, I won't waste time saying what I think is needed to be said." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. She once again found herself thinking how safe she was in his arms…

" Bye, Kisshu…" She whispered, and he was gone again. " I'll listen, when you say what you want to say. I'll listen Kisshu."

**Chapter Three**

One week later, it seemed that time had finally come.

" Ichigo Alien! Ichigo Alien!" The small pink robot floated around Ichigo's head, awakening her from that very same dream she had the night before Masaya dumped her. She swatted Masha away, wanting to sleep more. He picked up her pendant and hit Ichigo over the head with it.

" All right! All right already! Go tell the others Masha, I'll go to the alien."

" Ok! Ok! Central Park!" And Masha was off.

" Yawn Mew, Mew Strawberry… Metamorphosis!" Ichigo changed into Mew Ichigo and sped off towards the park. But as she left, she noticed it was only 9.30pm.

' I know I fell asleep around eight, school was hard today, but I didn't realize it was still early!' Ichigo thought as she jumped on rooftops to reach her destination. ' I thought they wanted to make trouble, not keep us out of bed! Usually I'd still have been up! What are they planning?' She questioned, as she drew closer to the park.

As she reached the park, it was empty. No Chimera, no aliens, no people and no Mews. It was silent. Ichigo decided to stand her ground for a second and wait for the other Mews before she jumped into the trap.

But they did not come. Ichigo called out to Masha, and instead of appearing within seconds, he didn't show up. Deciding that the other aliens must have gotten to her teammates, Ichigo jumped down to destroy whatever Chimera was in the park.

But after wondering around for several minutes, she found nothing of the type. Until she heard a single voice call out to her from behind.

" Good evening Koneko-Chan." Kisshu greeted her, bowing respectfully. Ichigo was slightly taken aback; he had never bowed to anyone except Deep Blue before. He looked up with his golden eyes and laughed.

" What's so funny Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound strong, but instead it came out like she was scared.

" Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just laughing at how defensive you are. Trust me, I'm not here to attack, and I really don't know why _you're_ here." He stood up and walked over to Ichigo. She readied herself, but then she remembered what he had said.

" What do you mean? I got an alert that you were here!" She stepped back, but didn't go any further as Kisshu approached.

" Funny, considering I usually hang out here, you'd think you would have attacked me long ago." He stooped when he was about a meter in front of her. " I suppose your alarm only just realized I was here. Oh well."

" So… there's no Chimera?"

" No."

" And you just… are here. Not to attack, but are just here?"

" Yup."

" Can I trust you Kisshu?" Ichigo asked suddenly, staring into his eyes lest he lie.

" I have never lied before Koneko-Chan, and I definitely will not start now." He looked so damn sincere it was scary. Ichigo started to wonder why he was being so mature, sincere, kind, nice…

" You said you'd listen before, are you still willing?" He asked, snapping Ichigo out of her daze. She powered down, revealing her nightclothes. " Did I wake you up Koneko-Chan?" Kisshu asked suddenly.

" Ah, well, yeh, but, you're not attacking so, well, uh, what do you want to say?" She stuttered quickly, a little embarrassed that she was in front of Kisshu in her pajamas. As if he read her mind, Kisshu suddenly started speaking again.

" Don't be ashamed Koneko-Chan! I still think you're cute! Anyway, that's not what I wanted to speak to you about…" He sighed deeply. " I give up."

" Huh!"

" You heard me, I give up. I'm not going to fight you anymore, I'm not going to attack the earth, and I'm not going to try making you like me… I give up. Pai and Taruto are still going to try, but not I. I'm sick of losing Koneko-Chan. So this is…" He suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tighter than ever before. Ichigo couldn't breathe properly. " Goodbye."

She could feel it. She could feel his tears dripping down her neck. She hated anyone crying, damn it if it was Kisshu or Masaya or anyone else. So she put her arms around him and embraced him back, petting him lightly to calm him down.

" Shh… Kisshu, please don't cry." She could feel him try holding back his tears, so she continued. " I don't think this is goodbye, it is too soon ne? And besides, you haven't tried in over two weeks. How do you know you'll lose?"

" If… I really wanted to, I could get the mission over and done with. I could start now and finish by dawn. But I don't ever want you to get hurt Koneko-Chan, especially by one of my actions. And I know you and that Aoyama-" Before he could continue, he felt Ichigo nuzzle into the crook of his neck and shush him.

" Kisshu… I'm flattered you care so much about my happiness. I truly am. And I'm surprised you'd give up so easily, especially since you saw Masaya and I break up two weeks ago." She hugged him tighter. " I… really am happy you've been here. It was you that comforted me, and it was you who checked up on me. So, thankyou Kisshu."

" Does this mean… _you're_ giving up Koneko-Chan?" Kisshu pulled away and lifted her chin up.

" I won't give up on the planet, and I wont give up on you either. I will, however, give up on running. Maybe you and I are meant to be Kisshu. I'm willing to see." She smiled and felt Kisshu teleport them to a seat nearby.

Just like her dream.

She could feel arms around her, wrapping her tighter and tighter as words were being whispered in her ear. 

' _I love you Koneko-Chan.'_

" I love you Koneko-Chan. That is what I wanted to say to you. I love you, I always will." Kisshu whispered, his arms grabbing tighter and tighter to the teen beside him. Ichigo placed her arms around him and whispered back.

"I think I...love you too Kisshu. I'm willing to see how this will turn out."

And she did just that.

**I love Kichigo oneshots. I love ones that make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. This one is one i thought of when bored. It's not my best oneshot, i think "Maybe, Just Maybe" is. So check it out!  
And this was written within an hour. So if there are mistakes, or rushed parts, dont sue me, i wanted to write another fic so VOILA!**

**Until Next Time;**

**Moonlit-Kris  
[The Kichigo freak!**


End file.
